Jūgo
}} , was being held at Orochimaru's North Base, which is also where most of Orochimaru's secret research was conducted. Suigetsu can't stand Jugo and comments that one of the reasons he had to retrieve Zabuza Momochi's sword was because of him. Karin notes that Jugo is mentally unstable, a view confirmed by images of Jugo muttering to himself over who he will kill next, which he determines by gender sometimes. While discussing Sasuke's team with the other members of Akatsuki, Pain refers to Jugo as Jugo of Tenpin (天秤の重吾 Tenpin no Jugo literally "Jugo of the Scales"). Whether this refers to his family or clan name or his place of origin is unknown. Background Juugo's personality is usually quiet and unassuming, but when angered, no human is safe from him... One time he even became so angry that he devoured an entire village, This has caused a fearful village to label him as the "Scales", where anything could tip the balance. Cursing his existence, he took to secluding himself in caves, until Kimimaro came to him. Who was himself the last remnant of his own Kaguya clan. Following Kimimaro, Juugo allowed himself to be one of Orochimaru's test subjects. And so, the cursed seal was created. But as time passed, Kimimaro died, then Orochimaru followed him... Juugo shut himself away once more. But then a light appeared, the one that Kimimaro had given his life for...Sasuke. Juugo then emerged from his cave to test Sasuke's power. Jugo has trouble controlling his rage, which unexpectedly causes him to transform into a berserk demon (much like a cursed seal does to its user). Upon examination, Orochimaru was able to isolate enzymes in Jugo's blood as the cause of this change. By extracting these enzymes, Orochimaru was able to use them to produce similar, but more controlled, effects in other people. Appearance Jugo has a bracket-shaped symbol on his left palm. Whether or not this is also present on his right palm or if it has any significance has yet to be seen. He is able to mutate his arms to seemingly limitless forms while using his power. When using his ability, he appears to have a dark brownish skin color with huge hands that increase his striking power and his lift power indefinitely. His hands are able to hold people and launch them at high speed and with great accuracy. There are enormous holes in his hands that function as thrusters to increase his power. Personality While Jugo initially appears quite bloodthirsty, Karin notes that this is only common behavior when he is enraged; Jugo himself doesn't want to kill anyone. Jugo's fits of rage are random and thus the reason why he willingly remains confined. The only reason he agrees to go with Sasuke is because he views Sasuke as the only person capable of preventing him from killing people while enraged, by the means of killer intent or the Sharingan. Before Sasuke, it was Kimimaro who kept Jugo in check and as Kimimaro was the only person Juugo came into any contact with, the two grew close. After hearing that Kimimaro sacrificed his life to deliver Sasuke to Orochimaru, Jugo believes that Kimimaro's spirit continues to live on in Sasuke. Part II Joining Team Snake Following his defeat of Orochimaru and recruitment of Suigetsu and Karin, Sasuke Uchiha traveled to Orochimaru's North base to recruit Juugo for his immense power. Initially unwilling to join forces with Sasuke, Jugo tapped into his Cursed Seal, but was then frightened into releasing it by Sasuke's killer instinct. He then joins the newly formed Team Snake in their mission to hunt down and destroy Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother. Following an encounter with Deidara of the Akatsuki, Jugo discovered a hidden base belonging to the group where Sasuke confronts a clone of Itachi, who challenged Sasuke to meet him at the Uchiha Clan Stronghold. Jugo remained behind with the other members of Team Snake with Kisame Hoshigaki as Sasuke confronted Itachi. After Itachi's death and Sasuke's "education" in his brother's true past by Madara Uchiha, Jugo and the other members of Team Snake were reformed into Team Hawk. the newest member of akatsuki Hunt for the Eight-Tails Having allied themselves with the Akatsuki, Team Hawk was sent to capture the Eight-Tailed Beast so that it could be extracted from its host, Kirābī. Infiltrating the Land of Thunder and the Kumogakure, they confronted Kirābī only to have him defeat Suigetsu. When Jugo attempted to defeat him as well, Kirābī overpowered him using the sword Suigetsu had wielded, which originally belonged to Zabuza Momochi. Later into the fight, Jugo moved to save the critically injured Sasuke from Kirābī along side Suigetsu. As the two battled Kirābī, Jugo had used his cursed form to pre-launch his body and his allies away from battle. Once far enough from the tailed-beast, Jugo launched the healed Sasuke towards Kirābī. All of Sasuke's attempts failed and left Karin and Suigetsu wide open for a lethal attack. As Kirābī turned to his tailed state, he charged after Karin and Suigetsu. Jugo, alarmed, grabbed Suigetsu and Karin and with explosive power, flew out of the way. He dropped Suigetsu but he saved Karin and both of them went to save Sasuke who was yet again fatally wounded. Karin was about to let Sasuke bite her, but Jugo commented that she did not have enough chakra and let him do the work. Since Sasuke is compatible with the curse mark, Jugo was able to infuse his own flesh to Sasuke's neck and chest that Kirābī tore off, saving his life, but turning him into a child once again like he was when he knew Kimimaro. As Sasuke's Amaterasu flames hit Karin from the Eight Tail's tentacle, Jugo assumed that she was dead given the flames' reputation. He was shocked to see that Sasuke could control the flames though, unlike Itachi. He then pulled Karin out of the water and preceded to carry Suigetsu and Karin from the fight as Sasuke dragged Kirabi away. He then told Sasuke he knew that he was still injured from Itachi's fight and that they only barely completed the mission. The Wait for Pain As his team rest, Jugo hears Suigetsu and Karin bickering about how the other got hurt. He then tells them that they got hurt helping their friends and asks them to stop fighting, because he believes that they are a team and will need each other to succeed. As Karin senses an enemy outside their base, Jugo and Sasuke goes to intercept. Abilities His brief fight with Sasuke and Suigetsu revealed that Jugo can control his transformation, unlike the static effects of a standard cursed seal. When battling Sasuke, he changes his left arm into a piston-like ram to increase his punching power and then alters it into a massive blade from his forearm to fight Suigetsu. He is also capable of doing only a partial transformation, invoking a level two form over one portion of his body without completely changing. Also, since Jugo is the very creator of the curse seal, he is able to use it to its full extent without it eroding his body. His other mysterious self is also able to throw people by using his arm and releasing chakra out the other direction (Apparently, he uses pressurized air to do so). This can also be used for escaping, charging right out of the battle with great speed. Finally, Jugo is able to understand animals, such as birds (apparently because of his cursed seal), using them as scouts and to help him accomplish tasks. He also can fuse part of his body, while in Cursed Seal form, to replace parts of other Cursed Seal-infected people's bodies, as he does to Sasuke. However, the downside to this appears to be it reverts Jugo to the appearance of a child. Trivia * The fact that Jugo trusts Sasuke can to keep him under control as much as Kimimaro suggests that Sasuke has become at least as strong as the latter. * Jugo's level of loyalty to Sasuke is similar to that of Kimimaro's loyalty to Orochimaru as Jugo showed himself willing to risk his life to save Sasuke's just as Kimimaro willed his dying body to aid Orochimaru in obtaining Sasuke. *Juugo's sociopathic alter ego appears against his will, and with it comes the guilt of the deaths it has caused. This constantly beats against his conscience, isolating him from the world. The regular Juugo enjoys all the fruits of nature, which makes his alter ego's acts weigh on him all the more. * Jugo's name also means fifteen. *Jugo is the oldest member of Team Hawk. *When Sasuke sees Team Hawk as Team 7, Jugo is seen as Kakashi. But besides the fact that they both try to keep the rest of the team in line, and tend to keep to themselves,they have no similaries. *Jugo is somewhat similar to Android 16 from Dragonball Z, He enjoys all the fruit of nature and likes talking and listening to the birds when they sing. He also, ironically, has orange hair as well. he:ג'וגו